Ini Masalah Tinggi Badan!
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: yang namanya persahabatan mungkin ga kenal kata 'sindir'-'menyindir', karena sebagai sahabat seharusnya tahu dibalik sindir-menyindir itu-lah tersimpan rasa sayang sebagai sahabat. (ahahaha.. sungguh ringkasan yang ga nyambung nona Miku!)


uh... well... sepertinya di cerita perdana saya banyak kesalahan, typo di mana-mana, tokohnya cuman dua (nyempil diit ada dua orang lagi, tiga kett... yang satu lagi bobo), alur ga jelas, banyak bahasa ga bakunya, dan pastinya OOC,, yang jelas semua yang ada di sini bukanlah punya saya yah, punyanya Isayama-sensei ini mah... apalagi kalo saya sampe salah naro disclaimer... maap banget...

* * *

Erwin dan Levi sedang berada di penjara bawah tanah. Mereka mengamati satu objek, Eren! Sengaja mereka menaruh Eren di sana, karena pak Komandan yang kelewat ikemen ini berpikir kalau Eren bisa berubah jadi titan sewaktu-waktu. Menurut Levi sih akan lebih baik dan lebih nyaman kalau Eren ditempatkan di ruangan biasa, lebih bersih, lebih efisien, dan interograsinya bakal lebih enak dibandingkan di ruang bawah tanah ini, sudah gelap, pengap pula! Itu sih pemikiran Levi, sialnya si Pak Komandan selalu punya sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan pemikiran yang lebih bagus dari Levi. Well, akhirnya Levi dan Erwin saling berargumen antara ruang biasa dan penjara bawah tanah. Mereka bahkan sampai lupa bahwa otot betis mereka sudah meronta-ronta minta istirahat. Nampaknya suara rintihan tendon mereka tidak terdengar saking serunya Pak Komandan dan Pak Kapten saling lempar argumen. Beginilah kedua sahabat ini kalau sudah asyik sendiri, dunia hanya milik berdua yang lain ngontrak! Setelah setengah jam saling lempar argumen, Si pemilik alis yang lebih lebat dari ulat bulu ini mengangkat alisnya. Nampaknya oksigen baru saja memasuki sel otaknya, sehingga dia punya ide menarik!

"OK, kita taruhan saja, kalau dia berubah jadi titan bagaimana?"

"aku bisa membunuhnya dengan sekali tebasan! Kau lupa?"

"aku bertaruh kalau kau akan dimakan oleh dia sebelum kau menebasnya, kudengar dia sempat mengamuk lho!" ujar Erwin dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuh tinggi, tegap, sempurnanya ke tembok. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat pegal karena belum merasakan kursi dari tadi pagi. Levi juga tidak mau kalah, ia ikut-ikutan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, walau sebetulnya dia merasa jijik, tapi ia melawan rasa jijiknya karena kakinya juga sama pegalnya dengan kaki Erwin.

Bayangkan saja, sejak subuh kedua laki-laki ini sudah berdiri. Erwin berdiri sejak jam setengah 3 subuh, karena dia harus memastikan sendiri kesiapan pasukannya. Sementara Levi berdiri sejak jam setengah 4 subuh karena dia harus menyiapkan pasukan khususnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua harus berkuda dari jam 7 sampai jam 12 siang (kalau kau bilang berkuda itu tidak melelahkan, kalian salah besar! karena penulis sudah pernah berkuda dan rasanya capeekkk sekaaliii...). Dan mereka tidak duduk lagi, Erwin sebagai komandan harus memastikan keamanan medan, juga mengarahkan pasukannya dalam keadaan berdiri. Levi berjaga-jaga dengan pasukan khususnya dalam keadaan berdiri juga. Levi sebetulnya sempat berjongkok waktu melihat Petra menolong salah satu anggota yang sudah sakaratul maut. Setelah itu Erwin datang karena mendapat kabar bahwa dinding dijebol titan dan kota sudah dikepung titan. Kedua laki-laki ini (dan konco-konco Scouting Legion yang lain) harus berkuda lagi selama 5 jam untuk kembali ke kota. Sore harinya, Levi membantu Mikasa menyelamatkan Eren yang pingsan setelah berubah menjadi titan. Sedangkan Erwin sibuk mengerahkan semua pasukannya untuk menumpas semua titan yang tersisa di dalam kota. Setelahnya baik Erwin dan Levi sama-sama melihat keadaan Eren, dan sialnya masih belum duduk juga, dan memutuskan untuk menunggui Eren yang masih pingsan di penjara bawah tanah (dan dirantai pula) untuk interogasi, maklum si Pak Komandan dan Pak Kapten orangnnya suka penasaran.

"kalau aku berhasil menebasnya duluan kau akan memberiku apa?" tanya Levi penasaran,

"voucher minum di bar tempat aku biasa berkumpul dengan teman-teman seangkatanku, bagaimana?"

"aku lebih suka kopi buatan Petra"

"hei, aku juga jarang minum anggur tahu, makannya voucher-voucher itu menumpuk di laci meja kamarku!"

"yang lain bagaimana?"

"akan ku beri kau waktu libur selama 2 hari"

"tidak"

"dengan Petra"

"tidak juga"

"dengan Hanji"

"itu membuatku mual"

"hmm... dengan semua prajurit wanita kita" ujar Erwin jahil, Levi lantas melirik tajam ke arah Erwin dengan susah payah (kalau dia hanya melirik sedikit, dia hanya akan dapat pemandangan dadanya Erwin)

"daripada menawariku liburan dengan perempuan, urusi dulu masalahmu itu!"

"masalah yang mana?"

"masalah mu yang tidak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan perempuan!"

"kau tahu bukan, para wanita selalu melirikku"

"tapi kau tidak pernah mendekati satu dari mereka bukan?"

"hahaha... itu sih karena aku lebih memilih untuk menumpas tuntas para titan, baru aku akan memikirkan tentang wanita! Aku tidak mau pikiranku ini terpecah"

"kau lebih memilih para titan daripada perempuan hah? Kau sama gilanya dengan Hanji"

"lagipula kau juga sama seperti ku, kau tidak pernah mau mendekati Petra bukan? dia menyukaimu tahu!"

"kalau itu sih kesalahanmu juga, aku sih ingin bersikap profesional sebagai atasannya" ujar Levi dengan gaya yang sedikit sok,

"kau bilang itu kesalahanku juga?" Ujar Erwin sambil menyeringai, "Bukannya kau sendiri yang memilih anggota pasukan khususmu, aku hanya menyuruhmu membangun pasukan khusus penebas titan tahu!" bela Komandan blonde itu.

"cih, kalau tentang adu argumen, aku tidak akan pernah menang darimu Erwin!"

Kemudian Erwin kembali berdiri tegak, dan melakukan sedikit senam pelemasan otot. Ternyata bersandar di tembok juga bukan solusi yang bagus untuk kakinya yang pegal.

"ehmphh... kalau begitu aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu" ujar Erwin, Levi otomatis mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "bagaimana kalau ku traktir saja kau, kita beli alat-alat kebersihan sesukamu di toko kelontong"

"itu baru penawaran yang bagus!"

Erwin lantas melanjutkan senam pelemasannya, kakinya masih terasa pegal juga meski ia mencoba memutar-mutarkan pergelangan kakinya beberapa kali. Dia bahkan mencoba berlari-lari kecil di sekitar situ, para penjaga dari polisi militer hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sementara itu Levi akhirnya menyerah, dan ikut melakukan senam pelemasan otot.

"kau tidak meminta sesuatu dariku, bagaimana kalau kau yang menang?" tanya Levi sambil memutar-mutarkan pergelangan kakinya. Erwin langsung berhenti dari kegiatan lari kecilnya itu, dan menatap Levi yang tingginya hanya se-dadanya sambil tersenyum jahil,

"mana bisa aku meminta sesuatu dari orang yang sudah ditelan oleh titan?"

'Erwin benar juga! Bagaimana mungkin aku memberinya hadiah taruhan kalau aku sudah ditelan titan?' pikir Levi dengan perasaan menyesal, dia merasa sangat bodoh!

"ano... Erwin danchou, apakah perlu saya ambilkan kursi untuk kalian?" salah satu dari penjaga berseragam polisi militer itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"ah... itu lebih baik, kalau begitu tolong ambilkan satu ya!" seru Erwin. Sang penjaga itu dengan sigap membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh demi sebuah kursi agar sepasang kaki Erwin dan sepasang kaki Levi tidak pegal lagi.

"kau komandan yang aneh! Katanya kau akan memikirkan bawahanmu duluan, tapi mengapa kau menyuruhnya mengambil satu kursi?"

"kita bisa duduk bersama bukan? kalau nanti dia bangun, kau berdiri saja" saran Erwin, Levi yang tidak paham malah terlihat sangat marah, "maaf bukannya aku tidak memikirkanmu dan kakimu yang pegal itu, tapi aku duduk bukan karena aku pegal lho"

"lalu kenapa?" bentak Levi tiga perempat kesal,

"aku tidak ingin kau nanti ditertawai olehnya karena tinggi kita yang jauh berbeda Levi!" ujar Erwin sambil menunjuk ke arah Eren dengan kunci yang ia ambil darinya dan tersenyum jahil. Otomatis salah satu penjaga yang tidak ikut mengambil kursi terkekeh, menahan tawa.

"setidaknya ketika aku duduk, maka tinggi kita tidak terlalu berbeda, ya kan?" lanjut komandan berambut pirang ini sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, nampaknya dia tidak memikirkan si wajah datar yang pipinya sudah nampak seperti susu strawberry karena malu.


End file.
